


Scratches and Optomisim

by RedMint_Tea (orphan_account)



Series: Creator Collaberations [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplaying Games - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Gore, Platonic Relationships, RPG AU, RPG!AU, Roleplaying game, Twin Goals lol, Violence, between siblings, cursing, magic spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: After days of waiting, two twins by the name of Mas and Oel are finally able to go out into the world and train. Their goal is to beat all the dungeon bosses as best as they can, why not take a slice of their adventures together, why wont you?___Most relationships here will be platonic, aside from a few acceptions.Side Characters do not have names as of now.The characters featured in this fic are inspired by people I know.This fic updates whenever I beat a level in a certain game.
Relationships: Mas & Oel
Series: Creator Collaberations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958176
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Very_Stupid_Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit/gifts).



Hello, my name is RedMint! I am the writer of this fic you are reading. Before you read, please consider the following:

Are you okay with cursing and violent acts that appear In RPGS? 

Are you ok with waiting for what could be a month or two?

If so, I'll be exicted to keep you updated 4 this fic <3


	2. Getting Started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to begin what they were waiting for all this time, since they were young children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is a gift to my Online Sister, Fruit! [Ily a lot homie keep on goin]
> 
> This will also feature more character soon, so stay tuned, this story is based off an RPG thing I have done on a website with her, so if it is delayed, that is why.

_**Greetings,** _ _**Player. You are about to encase in a journey between 2 villagers that are twins. You will join them in their quest to slay the dungeon's bosses.** _

_**Now, would you like a sniplet of what they are doing, on this fine day? Even if you wanted to see the other characters. You must join the twins first, as they are the ones destined for greatness,** _

_**By that, I mean they're the only ones who went on their journey early and were able to become a higher level faster, anyways, onto the actual story now :)** _

The crisp smell of the oak trees radiated within the soft breeze of wind blowing against a house, chimes ringing to the tune of the humming. It seemed like a peaceful home, however, inside of it, a different story was unfolding.

Oel, the younger twin who's spirit is dead set on fighting and killing enemies, was punching a dummy of a wolf over and over; "Take that!" They let out a bit as they watched the stuffing fall onto the floor, like snow made out of sheep's wool. Their eyes had a fire in them as they looked at it.

Meanwhile, Mas, the older sibling who's interest is in tricking their convicted 'frenemys' was reading a book about dark magic. It's not like they would learn it anytime soon - They just wanted to be prepared beforehand, to understand how dangerous it is.

Both of them had their own style of fighting, despite that, they both respected eachother. Mas would always encourage the other to keep training, and Oel would help Mas pick out the newest book of magic, it was like they were codeded into knowing eachother.

Both of them shared the same dream as well, their dream was to become valiant heros, great warriors, those that could slay the mythical dungeon beasts. The dragons known for choosing who can pass and who cannot.

As Mas was reading through the 20th volume of Dark Magicary for Young Pre-Warriors V7, they noticed a strange slip of glowing paper seemingly embended into the book. With a confused blink, they reached for it, their slightly dotted hand contrasting with the golden tone of it.

Mas pulled out a sheet of paper with a small note on it, their eyes stared across it, reading the ancient symbols imprinited onto the rectangluar sheet. Mas quickly perked up when they read the last part of it however.

Mas quickly hopped of their chair and headed on over to the source of the punching and war cries. "Hey, Owl!" Mas shouted, Oel turned and looked a little confused. "Doormat, is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Mas stated. That's when Mas pulled out the sheet of glowing golden paper. "However, I found this, you know what this is, am I correct?" Looking closer, Oel was stunned, How did Mas find that?

"You found a free ticket to gaining a wooden sword and some basic fish armor, inside a book about magic?" Oel paused for a second, before grinning. "It must be our lucky day, say, how are we gonna redeem it?" Oel asked, Mas and Oel were both in a state of wonder.

"I can go redeem it for us, I'll return with your armor as fast as I can, I promise ya!" Mas smiled, Oel nodded a bit, as they went back to punching the ever-loving shit out of the already raggedy wolf dummy.

  
Mas had equipped the old hat that they were given when they were younger and quickly hurried out the door, the chiming sound becoming clearer as they went outside, with a gentle turn they shut the door and headed off. The crunching of the leaves were crystal clear, a satisifed smile formed on Mas' face as they countinued their journey to redeem the slip of paper.

The noises of the villagers within the town did not cause any alarm, they were what you would expect, the things that did seem off however were villagers eating jelly made up of slimes remains, wearing armor made of the coats of wolves, it was all the craze. Supposedly you could make a sword using apples.

Mas simply shrugged it all off as they made their way to the weapons shop, when approached by the man, they handed him the coupon. The man looked at it before tossing Mas 2 pieces of armor and 2 swords. Mas simply gave a smile back as they wore one of the sets of armor, walking out.

However, something was off when they saw a few villagers screaming while running, they seemingly had their pace increase, they felt their heart racing, was there a breakout of slimes? Sure enough, there was. There was 6 slimes, all jumping on tables together, seemingly laughing in sync.

Mas took to note that they should have taken their twin with them, but it was too late, they were face to face with the globby green creatures ahead of them, without any hesitation, they tried to attack one of the slimes, slimes were dangerous in terms of magic, so in hindsight, this was a shit plan.

Mas was launched back, but noticed a sparkle in their hand, was this what they called experience? It was rumored to allow you to become stronger, a way for the powerless to become the powerfull, trainees to be become the trainers.

Mas' thoughts were interuptted when another slime charged at them, Mas raised the sword up to attack, and hit. But their face was grazed, causing it to bleed out, along with some of the goo that the slime got into the wound. Mas gagged a bit as they wiped it off.

In a bit of anger, they swung at the slimes again, the dissolving goo getting on them, it was a bad idea to attack slimes like this, especially when their alive. Mas wished they were slime jelly, atleast that didn't try to actively kill you, because it's not alive, so the dissolving agents aren't active.

After a few struggles, Mas finally killed most of the slimes, their body was covered in cuts and bruises, a few grazes, and they were panting, trying to get a breath of fresh air again. However, they were unable to as the slime charged at them. But before the slime could murder them, they heard a screaming, and saw the slime be roundhouse-kicked away.

"Nobody EVER hurts my twin!" Oel yelled, staring at the slime who had dissolved into nothing, Mas groaned a bit as Oel helped them up, "How did you...know I was in danger, Owl?" Mas mumbled, a little thankful that Oel was there. 

Oel smiled a bit "I found it odd how someone like you took longer then 4 minutes to return home, so I naturally assumed something happened," Oel laughed. Mas screeched back, "HEY!...BE THANKFUL I'M GOOD AT DIRECTIONS IN SOME SENSE!"

This caused both Oel and Mas to go into a small sense of laughter, but suddenly, it was stopped with a glittering sound, and a glow happened shortly after, once it cleared, Mas noticed their palm had 3 symbols on it.

"Hey, wait a second." Mas suddenly blurted out, making Oel confused as ever, Mas looked up at their twin and then chimed in a happy tone. "I leveled up! In my books, it says this makes you stronger. And you gain this with EXP sparkles!" Mas then mumbled a bit, "Experience sparkles usually have to cover your entire palm and embend themselves into you to work, though."   
  


Oel looked at Mas and rolled their eyes slightly. "Whatever you say, Doormat." Mas sighed as they handed Oel the piece of armor that was meant for them, along with the sword that was also meant for them. 

"What are we waiting for, now? Our journey together offically begins, asides from the fact I was attacked by slimes ealier, but let's just forget that!" Mas laughed, Oel proceeded to suddenly run into the wilderness.

"Owl, don't be so reckless!"

____  
  


_**That was a slice of what you are in for, Player. The journey will countinue eventually, I hope you are prepared for what there is in store, though.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, in all honesty I thought about it at 3 am a few weeks ago and had to make it.
> 
> Fun Facts:  
> Mas has Nf1, just like I do!  
> Both Mas and Oel will be reffered to as they/them.  
> Mas and Oel have nicknames for eachother, Mas sometimes calls Oel Owl, and Oel calls Mas Doormat.  
> Mas and Oel both enjoy sharing coins together


End file.
